


Dependent

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Douchebaggery, Han is a douche, Luke is Innocent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The charming nature is a ruse, Luke comes to realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=474442#cmt474442) prompt. This is basically my first time writing fic, and my very first time attempting to write the sexy. Yay.

From the moment Luke meets Han at the shanty cantina, he knows exactly what kind of person he is. Self-centered, self-absorbed, narcissistic asshole of an alpha.

He loves it.

-

It's not a surprise to Luke himself when he tries almost everything to catch Han's eye. Bending over slowly at seemingly random moments, batting his eyelashes like a tool, and the likes. It's not his fault that he never got any action on Tattooine. He feels vulnerable, naive, and excited, and he loves every minute of it.

However, it doesn't seem like he needs to _work_ at catching Han's eye. Luke sometimes peers at him stealthily enough to catch Han checking him out, scanning over his body with hungrily dark eyes. Han's good at hiding his glances, and Luke isn't so lucky most of the time, however.

He bathes in the smallest amount of attention from the older man, tugging on his flushed cock in the wee hours of the night, biting his cotton sheets roughly to muffle his whimpers of a certain smuggler's name. He feels vaguely ashamed and embarrassed when he looks Han in the eyes the next morning over cereal, but there's also a certain sliver of thrill that runs through him. The way Han looks at him, it's like he _knows_. The way he smirks charmingly at the naive omega like he can just smell the inexperienced scent of him wafting through the corridors in the middle of the night makes Luke shiver and want more.

That want is what drives Luke to make a bold and most likely idiotic decision. When the ship is quiet with the night and Chewie is half asleep in the cockpit, Obi-Wan long gone to his quarters, Luke stealthily tip-toes his way towards Han's quarters. He _needs_ to at least see Han's dick. When he looks back at that statement in a few years, he'll probably want to punch himself; he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it. He may never get the chance to sit on said dick, but at least he'll be able to know that he saw it. It's probably glorious.

So, when Luke finds Han's quarters unlocked and it turns out he searched for Han's passcode for hours for nothing, it's all the better. When Luke discovers Han snoring like a gorilla on his large plush looking bed, sprawled out and covering as much of the mattress as possible like the obnoxious asshole he is, Luke bites his lip and makes his way towards the sleeping man. He's adorned in loose boxer shorts, to Luke's dissapointment. However, Luke loves the fact that his tanned legs are opened wide to reveal the bulge evident in them. Luke is practically slobbering at this point, questioning whether this plan of action is morally right at all. 

Luke leans over Han's sleeping form, giving himself a quick pep talk. _Just a quick look. I won't touch anything_., he promises himself. As his hands slowly creep from the end of the mattress towards Han's covered cock, Luke feels a slight nervous sweat breaking out at his hairline, his knuckles brushing against the wrinkled elastic around Han's hips now. He's mentally preparing himself to pull the damn things down, just enough to get a little peek, when he feels a large hand wrapping around his wrist with an iron grip.

Luke wants to scream, but the only thing that comes out is a soft, scared yelp.

"What are you doing, kid?" A sleepy, growling voice demands, Luke shivering like it was whispered in his ear.

"I-uh," Luke stammers, the thrill all but gone now, replaced with embarrassment and terror. "Wanted to check your bed for bed bugs," he gets out.

"We're in space," Han grumbles, and despite his gravelly voice, not sounding mad at all - more like amused, if Luke said so himself. "On a ship, if you remember."

Luke's nervousness dissolves in an instant, replaced with his usual naive snarkiness. "Well, excuse me for caring!" He shouts, hoping he didn't alert Chewie or Obi-Wan as soon as he spits it out.

Luke can see Han's face illuminated barely by the soft light coming from the corridor through the door that was left barely ajar. He sees a small, Han-esque smirk playing at his lips. "I know why you came here, kid," he states nonchalantly, making Luke's heart skip a beat. "Don't think I've missed the way you look at me. It's a wonder you think I didn't smell and hear you last night."

Luke can feel that his face is beet red and pulsing at this point, glad that his back is turned to the only source of light. "So what?" He tries to say snottily, but the shakiness in his voice kills the charade.

Han's grip on his wrist, which never left, suddenly yanks Luke forward, causing his chest to collide with Han's, looking down at him with wide, blown eyes, his heart rate picking up at the close proximity. "I'm gonna make you scream," Han whispers in his ear, a promise, Luke full on shivering like a chihuahua at this point, becoming too turned on for his virgin brain to comprehend. He's pretty sure he's short-circuiting or something. 

Han, waiting for Luke to react, takes it upon himself to press the little button beside his bed and prompt the chamber doors to seal shut, as well as flicking on the dim lamp on his nightstand.

After a few shocked moments of Han running his free hand's fingertips along Luke's sensitive side, Luke grabs Han's shoulders and sits himself up, straddling him. Luke can tell that Han can feel and smell the wetness forming at the back of his pants, his slick seeping through the thin fabric and wetting the front of Han's boxers, which now contain a very hard something under Luke's ass.

"Oh, we a big boy now?" Han teases, his calmness and carelessness about the whole situation getting to Luke, turning him on even more, if such a thing were possible.

Luke looks down at Han with such naive, innocent eyes as he bites his lip cutely that it makes Han startle a bit. "I've... never done this before," he whispers quietly, fluttering his lashes in what seems like an unconscious action, making Han feel ready to blow his load before the fun has even started. God, he feels like a teen.

Han looks up at him with amusement evident in his eyes. "I didn't realize you were such a delicate flower, princess," he yawns, stretching his arms above himself like he could be playing cards and feeling the same way that he does right now.

Luke gives him a glare, silently making it his night's goal to get some kind of reaction from Han, one way or another. He shimmies his way down Han's legs, stripping off his white tunic - which he's been wearing since he got on the damn ship - on the way down, finding himself between Han's legs and staring a much larger bulge than the one he saw when he first walked in, the thickness of the hard cock pressed much more pronouncedly against the fabric of his boxers now. Luke can smell both his own slick and Han's precum mingling on the front of his boxers, making his mouth water.

He again finds his fingers curling around the elastic of Han's boxers, this time with a consensual Han, and starting peeling them down slowly, revealing what he came here to see in the first place. As it makes its way into view, Luke gasps at how thick and long the cock is. It looks like the ones in those magazines he'd hidden under his beaten mattress on Tattooine. 

After Luke stares at the clear liquid very slowly making its way down the thick shaft for a while, Han clears his throat impatiently. "Why don't you give it a taste?" Han suggests drily, noting the way that Luke is practically having convulsions looking at the thing.

Luke snaps out of his trance, nods and eagerly leans forward, sticking his tongue out cutely like the virgin he is and flattens it against the dick, using his lax tongue to trace from the bottom of the dripping liquid to the cock's head like it's a fucking melting ice cream cone, pulling away quickly to analyze the taste. His face scrunches up and he sticks out his tongue brattily. "Salty," is all he says, and before Han can reply or react, he's ducking forward and licking his cock again, this time with teasing kitten licks, like he's testing the waters. Looking down at the inexperienced blond trying his best, Han tries like hell to keep in any sort of reaction that might get the kid feeling cocky.

Han grabs a fistfull of Luke's hair to his surprise, pulling him up a bit and looking him in the eyes. "Now that you've had a taste, why don't you try actually sucking it?" He instructs impatiently.

Luke pouts, only having experience from crappy pictures he'd seen in those magazines. "I don't know how," he says shyly, breaking Han's eye contact and looking back down at the cock hungrily, like he wants to.

"It ain't that hard, kid. Just don't use your teeth," Han sighs, his head falling back to his pillows and leaving Luke on his own.

Luke nods to himself, leaning forward once more and slowly wrapping his lips around the red cockhead, a bead of precum once again forming at the tip, angrily demanding attention. He mentally celebrates when Han lets out a long, quiet sigh, barely audible to Luke. 

He continues sucking softly on the bulbous head, getting used to the taste of the precum with a scrunched face.

Luke can tell Han is getting impatient above him, huffing like he could knock Luke upside the head at any moment. Luke feels a heavy hand pressing at the top of his head, forcing his precum slicked lips down the veiny cock, his eyes popping wide and his mouth producing a startled whimper, which just serves to make the shaft occupying it twitch. "That's more like it," Han groans slightly, erasing Luke's mind of any anger, just wanting to hear Han make that noise again, louder.

He starts slowly lavishing his tongue around the shaft, getting it as wet and slick as possible, moaning at the taste, wants to hear that noise from Han again. He knows he must look ridiculous, his cheek jutting with Han's cock, drool running down his chin and tears forming in his eyes, but when Han peeks down to check on his progress, all Luke hears is a whispered "Jesus Christ," which is enough to make him reach down with his own hand, swiftly undoing the front of his pants and pressing the heel of his hand against his painfully hard dick.

Luke quickly pulls his lips up to the head again, using his free hand to wrap around his slicked work before using it to pump at the base that he can't reach with his mouth, milking another groan, louder this time, from Han, Luke prematurely shooting into his own hand as soon as he hears it. 

When Han sees what Luke's doing to his own dick, he immediately pulls Luke up, his mouth popping off of his dick, a trail of thick spit and precum connecting his lips to the head, his face flushed bright red as he breathes like he just ran a marathon.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Han asks snarkily, Luke seeing the glitter in his eye. 

Luke flushes even further, shaking his head quickly, feeling himself getting hard again just by the look in Han's eyes. It's good to be a teenager.

Han suddenly sits up, Luke backing up a bit and being prompted to sit up himself. Without a word, Han reaches forward and grabs the open flaps to Luke's pants, pulling them towards himself and sending Luke sprawling backwards, his back hitting the soft mattress while his head hangs listlessly off the end of the bed. Han makes quick work of pulling off his pants, scoffing at the fact that Luke is commando. "Nice, kid," Han chuckles.

Luke pops his head up, staring at Han with clouded lust in his eyes. Han leers at him and manhandles him so that he's on his hands and knees on the other end of the bed, ass up in the air, face shoved against one of Han's fluffy feather pillows, which smells like his cologne to Luke's delight.

Han cracks a swift slap against his round, firm ass and _giggles_ to himself, making Luke yelp and pant and want to yell at Han.

Before Luke fully comprehends what exactly is going on, he feels a wet muscle licking a broad stripe across his hole, causing him to lock up his leg muscles and let out a moaning gasp. He looks behind him to see Han looking relaxed and sure of himself, making Luke want to both clock him over the head AND start sucking on his cock again. He's not sure which he wants more.

"This all for me, kid? I don't think I've seen anyone so wet before," Han comments like he's talking about an article he saw in a magazine. 

Luke can feel himself blushing again, leaning the front portion of his body flatter against the mattress, raising his ass higher in the air for Han, his legs spreading farther apart as he peers nervously back at Han. "Maybe it's 'cause you can't get anyone else this wet," Luke shoots back.

"Damn," is all Han gets out before he's reaching up and circling his index finger around Luke's soaked hole.

"Wait-" Luke gasps, moaning as Han ignores his words and pushes right in with ease. Luke's surprised at how smoothly the finger went in.

Luke's basically still adjusting to the first finger, reeling with the reality of what's happening, when Han quickly pushes his middle finger in alongside the other, causing Luke to lurch forward and let out a whispy gasp.

He looks back to see Han grinning slightly, looking at his face. "A little warning, asshole," Luke whimpers, although his insides are squirming from the way Han is treating him, begging for more of it. He didn't even think being this turned on was possible before now.

"No can do, kid. The unpredictability is what makes it best," Han hums.

Luke's just about to reply when he sees and feels Han shifting behind him, shuffling his way closer to Luke, quickly grabbing the base of his cock and pushing against Luke's ass, letting his slick coat the length while he slowly moves up and down between the round cheeks.

"Han, put a condom on!" Luke cries, vision blurring. There's something inside of him aching at the idea of Han fucking him without a condom, wants it so bad, but knows he can't get knocked up, not now.

Han simply smiles at him, Luke's neck starting to hurt from looking behind him for so long, prompting him to lean down against the soft pillows once more. Expecting Han to get up and hunt for condoms, Luke lets out a high pitched squeal when the fat head of Han's cock slowly pushes into his tight, wet ring of muscle.

"H-han, I'm not on any medicine, don't," Luke gasps, not sounding very convincing and wanting nothing more than for Han to just shove in without a rubber, moaning as Han completely ignores him and does just that, continuing to slowly inch his way into the tight, wet heat. _I'll stop him in just a second_ , Luke blearily tells himself, finding himself lost in a haze until Han completely bottoms out, his heavy balls pressing tightly against Luke's bottom.

"Goddamn, you are some kinda virgin, kid," Han grits out. 

Luke can feel himself clamping around Han's length, yelping as he begins to pull out slowly, forcing him to loosen up just a bit. As soon as Han smoothes his way in for the second time, Luke knows he's past the point of return, reaching his hands up and gripping the sides of the pillow he's smushed against.

"Feel full," is all Luke can choke out before his sentence is reduced to a high pitched whine when Han continues moving.

Han is clearly more experienced than he, thrusting at just the right angle after only a few pushes, hitting Luke where it counts and prompting him to let loose the most embarrassingly squeaky moan he's ever produced. Luke, seeing stars and reeling from the pleasure, reaches back and grips Han's elbow, wordlessly begging him to continue.

Han, being the literal dick that he is, senses Luke's urgency and slows his thrusting to a snail's pace, yawning like a child getting bored of a toy he got for Christmas. "You know, kid, if you rush this, you'll be taking away from the overall experience," Han drawls matter-of-factly. 

Luke gasps, burying his face in the silky pillow and letting out a small frustrated scream. He turns his head, looking up and back at Han's insufferable face with tear filled eyes. "Come ON!" He whines, gripping at Han's hip to urge him on.

"Take it slow," is all Han coos, continuing to thrust into him frustratingly slowly, taking what seems like hours to complete every thrust. 

As Luke sighs, relaxes, and gives into the slow torture, Han chuckles and begins hitting into him like a human jackhammer, Luke's eyes almost popping out of his head.

"God, you're tight, baby," Han lightly groans out, causing a new bud of heat to flare through Luke's entire body.

He can feel his balls beginning to tighten, his dick begging for some kind of touch to set him off. "Han, touch me, please," he begs pathetically, arching his back down and shooting Han a look from behind his shoulder.

Han doesn't reply, grabbing his arms and twirling Luke around swiftly while he's still stuck on his cock, pulling Luke's legs up around his broad shoulders and continuing to pound into him.

Luke stares up at his grinning, bright face with his own shocked O-face, little moans falling out of his mouth the entire time. Han hits a particularly deep thrust in this position, causing Luke to squeeze his eyes shut and nearly _scream_. " _Please_ , touch my dick," Luke whines again, opening his eyes to see Han's face closer to his, his legs bending in obscene ways.

Han doesn't, of course, shifting Luke's legs from his shoulders to wrap them around his waist, grabbing both of Luke's wrists in an iron grip in one hand and holds them above his head, leaning down and pressing his dry lips to Luke's soft ones. Luke startles, realizing that this is his first kiss, and eagerly deepens it, letting Han lead by experience.

Luke can feel something at the end of Han's cock prodding against his hole now, gasping into Han's mouth as he realizes it's his knot. Luke feels close, all he needs is a couple tugs to his cock and he's sure he'll go off like a rocket. He struggles against Han's grip on his wrists to no avail, giving him a pointed look when he pulls away from the sloppy kiss.

Luke can feel the knot growing ever so slowly, starting to prod more insistently against his hole, his body seemingly all to eager to let the thing in. Luke looks up at Han with wide, scared eyes. "I'm seriously not on any meds," he whispers urgently.

"If it happens, it happens," Han says in the most obnoxiously nonchalant way possible.

 _"WHAT!"_ Luke squawks.

Han ignores him for the fiftieth time this night, his thrusts becoming deeper and harder as he inches closer to his end. Luke can feel Han's cock twitching inside of him, the knot tugging at his hole now and becoming ever so close to breaking in. 

That's when Han leans down and begins nibbling on the shell of Luke's ear, whispering "Just cum" warmly against him. That's it. Luke, dick untouched and throbbing, lets out a lengthy, deep moan and shoots off. He knows he's clamping around Han's cock, can feel Han groaning against his ear in pleasure. It feels completely different than any dick-only orgasm he's ever experienced, this orgasm travelling through his entire body and leaving his muscles completely lax and tired. 

He's still on his high when he feels Han's knot burying its way into his hole, expanding inside of him and locking them together. He squeaks as he feels Han shooting into him, the feeling odd and pleasant at the same time. He knows there's a possibility that Han could've just put a goddamn baby in him, but that thought is on the backburner of his mind, his body intent on riding through the waves of pleasure. 

Han, defeated, slumps down on Luke's chest, rolling them to the side to face each other as they're connected, Luke hooking one of his legs over Han's hip.

"Well, kid, you're a great lay," Han says casually.

Luke, tired as hell, just gapes at him with sleepy eyes. "Fuck you," he gets out before passing the fuck out.

"Just did," is the last thing he hears.

-

When Luke wakes up in the morning, he's alone in Han's bed, to no surprise. He can hear chatter coming from the common area of the Falcon, Wookiee laughter rumbling around him. He rubs his sleep-crusted eyes and groans when the night comes rushing back to him. There's a nervous flutter in his stomach, scared to face Han again.

He looks to the nightstand and sees a small note on top of a pile of cloth. He reaches for it, scanning it over with tired eyes. 

_Here's some fresh clothes for you, kid. Don't need to see those dirty white rags anymore. - Han._

Luke rolls his eyes, smiling, and changes into the long sleeved black shirt and long brown pants, both fitting him perfectly, to Luke's surprise. They aren't Hans, that's for sure. 

Luke toys with his fingers as he nervously makes his way to the common area to see Han and Chewie sitting at the table on the half-booth. Their chatty laughter stops immediately as he walks in, and Luke sighs.

"There's the star of the night!" Han chortles, Chewie immediately joining in.

Luke looks at Han in bewilderment, but his mind's questions are soon answered.

"Probably the best cherry I've ever popped," Han smirks, staring directly at Luke as Chewie continues to have a laughing seizure next to him.

Luke's face immediately turns bright red, fury replacing embarrassment as he storms over to Han and slaps him directly across the face, leaving a red mark, only causing Chewie to howl even louder, if possible.

Luke has to join Chewie in his laughter, looking at Han's bewildered face.

Han rubs his cheek, pouting playfully and smirking when Luke starts laughing.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun together, kid," he simply states.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow
> 
> I now realize that the word "kid" is overused af in this tbh.


End file.
